1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets, and more particularly, to bracket assemblies to organize objects in a suspended manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the only reference corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,313, issued on Aug. 14, 2007 for Bracket Assembly to Suspend Objects. However, it differs from the present invention because Lane's issued patent teaches a bracket assembly to suspend objects, having a bracket and a suspending tab assembly for organizing objects in a suspended manner. The bracket comprises a rear and front wall joined at a top edge and a bottom edge. An interior seam defines the interior area where the rear wall and the front wall join. The front wall comprises at least one aperture having a longitudinal channel defined by edges. The suspending tab assembly comprises a generally elongated torso having a first tab at its distal end. The first tab is shaped to snugly fit within the at least one aperture. Opposite the first tab, the torso has a second tab. The second tab has adhesive means. A peel-off sticker initially covers the second tab to prevent unwanted matter from sticking to the rear surface. The rear face of the rear wall also has adhesive means and also has a peel-off sticker.